The Talk
by Gail Cregg
Summary: Tony and Tim really need to talk to Jimmy but what is he so scared about?


The sound of the autopsy doors opening causes Jimmy to turn from the open laptop on Ducky's desk as a very angry-looking Tim and Tony stride into the room. Although not quite as scary as when Vance and Gibbs came at him about Michelle the way they are glaring at him causes him to tremble a little.

"So guys what can I do for you?" He smiles trying to project a confidence he doesn't feel.  
"We need to talk to you." Most unusually for the duo it is McGee who has spoken first.  
"Sure. Sure. What can I help you with? Is it about the autopsy results or my wedding plans or...?"  
"We need to ask you some questions. Outside." DiNozzo gestures with his head towards the doors.  
"Will it take long? I've got a lot of work to do and..."  
"Jimmy! Just answer what we ask and you'll be fine. Now let's head to the conference room."  
"Okay." He shuts the laptop and the three of them exit the room and after a brief wait step into the elevator. Palmer reaches out and presses a floor button but as the carriage begins to move Tony flicks the stop switch.  
Palmer bites his lip nervously. "I thought you said we were going to the conference room?" He leans back against the wall.  
"We're here. Haven't you heard of Gibbs' conference room? How long have you been working here?"  
_Maybe too long_ Jimmy thinks but fortunately doesn't verbalize.  
"We need you to tell us everything you know."  
"About what?"  
"You know." McGee nods at him as if trying to say of course you know and now we do too.  
"No. No I don't truly." Thinking about it there really is only one reason these two would come for him but he's fervently wishing it's not the case.  
"McGeek here did some investigative work. You see we have to know and it seems as if you're the man with the answers. Am I right?"  
"But I can't tell you. I mean I promised and she'll...you don't know what she'll do to me if I tell anyone."  
"Don't worry Palmer you might enjoy a little punishment." DiNozzo grins in a kind of sleazy way at him.  
"Tony! That's my fiancée you're talking about."  
"Sorry."  
"Just tell us what we want to know and we won't tell her it was you who did." McGee tries to get the conversation back on track.  
"Well tell me what you know so far and I'll see what I know."  
"I did some tracing..."  
"So Abby didn't tell you?" He'd been curious about that since they'd walked in.  
"No, she didn't. I traced the fan fic author account for that new author we love back to you."  
They glare at him again.  
"Oh. What do you want me to do? Shall I change something? Take you guys out? Take them down?"  
"You've got it all wrong autopsy gremlin. We want you to keep going."  
"You do?"  
"Sure we love your work. However when McMicrochip here was tracing your account we decided to follow-up on an author who writes similar work to yours and we..."  
"We?" McGee interrupts.  
"Hey probie what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine and whatever. We discovered Breena's account."  
"I thought that was probably it. Do you want her to stop? I know that latest one is rather out there."  
"We want you to tell us about Amy and Dent Wort."  
"Why?" She'll kill me if I tell them but what will they do if I don't?  
"It's driving us crazy. McChickFlick here thinks it's true love and Amy's about to have her heart broken. I say she's way smarter than that and it's some sneaky undercover plot by Tibbs and Pance to bring Wort down. So who's right?"  
"Sorry guys can't help. She hasn't even told me that."  
"Can you make her?"  
"Huh."  
DiNozzo reaches out and pats him on the shoulder. "Never mind Palmer. We'll just have to wait and see. McGee flicks the switch and the elevator takes them up to the squad room before Jimmy heads back to autopsy.  
_That was painful_ he thinks as he sits back down at his computer. I just hope they never tell Knife's Edge what they know. He shudders and begins to type.

* * *

A/N - I know I've already used this plot bunny for Mr Palmer's Secret and Exposed but it just won't stay dead. "Ziva, paper clip!"


End file.
